


Seraphic

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV Third Person, Poetic, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: SeraphicYou could break a butterfly if you touched it the wrong way, and seraphs were no different.





	Seraphic

The Russian Fairy was actually a seraph. A woodland fae with green eyes to match his domain, hair golden enough you had to squint to see it as a halo, or anything more than an aurelian drape. You could break a butterfly if you touched it the wrong way, and seraphs were no different.

Stuck in a trance that was something like Agape with little fissures he couldn’t seem to mend, the seraph floated on the ice. Sunbeams from windows were his rays of light, hair glistening and blades sliding over a smooth lake as if he was born to skate, born to float above a frozen sea.

Lost in himself, it was the only time he looked this cardinal and ethereal. Inhibitions were buried deep and concentrate even deeper, face unchanging as the angel flew into the air. When he landed, it was not with a graceful glide, but with an earth-shattering bang.

_Slam._

_Crack._

_Screech_.

The seraph met the earth. Not a welcoming forest floor or the nimble branches of the trees, but a floor as hard as a rock. Exposed bone splintering onto cold ice, the angel howled in pain, the wolves in his forest bounding to his aide in a second. The fairy was lifted, and carried away from his icy home, a red trail staining behind him.

A butterfly would break if you touched it the wrong way, but maybe the seraph was different, after all. Not a thing had touched him, not even himself. He was broken by the ice he trusted, the ice he poured everything inside of him onto. His insides spilled out and the seraph was gone, the golden drape now nothing more than hair on his head. His viridian eyes were no more than than, no longer reminiscent to a nymph’s home.

_Slam._

_Crack._

_Screech._

The angel was replaced by something sinister, the pieces of him that were only seen off the ice taking over and claiming him as their own. The glass hit the wall with the impact of his leg on the ice, cracking and shattering to the floor in tiny shards. His scream was heart-wrenching, but there was nothing anyone could do. The seraph was gone, swallowed up by the hurt.

The Russian Fairy was actually a monster. A ghost of himself, a shell of something that used to have a catalyst to channel all his pain. Now, empty, he decided that a life without purpose was not a life at all. Two weeks after the seraph had vanished, Yuri himself was gone.


End file.
